


Just Maybe

by 95WolfPanda



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anime, Captain - Freeform, Death, Fanfiction, Hollow - Freeform, Love, Other, Romance, Souls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95WolfPanda/pseuds/95WolfPanda
Summary: Hisana is only trying to live her life, and get through everyday like everyone else. Though one night home, changes the rest of her life forever. Hisana has been dead for years, but whathappens when she is brought back?  Is she anything like she was before, or is she the complete opposite?
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia, Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Byakuya/Kuchiki Hisana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts, and enjoy. Thank you my beauties.
> 
> This story is also on my wattpad.

Hisana’s POV  
Its late, and walking home alone, after a long double shift at work, maybe not the best idea. See I work at a small diner, the food is good, and it pays….enough. One of the other waiters called in sick today so I took the extra shift. I really want a new bike, and possibly get a new laptop, so any extra shifts that are available, I’ll take. There was a noise down an alley way, which caused me to jump, but I kept walking when it was only a cat. My feet are sore, and my back aches all over. I am really starting to regret not taking my boss up on his offer for that ride home. If I had just told him yes, I could be home now, and already laying in my bed. Sighing, I continued on my way home to my apartment. Soon there was a loud roar that ripped through the air. Soon after my body felt as if it weighed a ton. Reaching out as I felt my knees start to give, I used the building next to me for support. If I fall, I knew that I wouldn’t be getting up, not any time soon at least. That noise ripped through the sky once more, and I was about to look up when I noticed, what looked like cherry blossom petals float by. That’s odd, they aren’t in season yet. Gasping, for air as an imaginary weight hit my body from above. ‘What is this?’ I thought, as I held onto the wall of the building. Looking up I saw a man, fighting. Fighting that thing. A monster! But, monsters don’t exist, at least that’s what I thought up until now. Monsters were figments of our imagination, they weren’t real. Monsters were made up to scare children. To have tales to tell around a campfire.  
Another roar ripped across the night sky and this time I had to let go of the wall to cover my ears. Big mistake. Falling to my knees and shutting my eyes. ‘Definitely should have taken that ride home.’ I thought, as I tried to stand back up, but my body wouldn’t let me. ‘What is that thing? What is going on? Did I get hit by a car or something and not know it, which is causing me to see such things? Am I unconscious, is this a dream?’ So many thoughts ran through my head as I tried to breathe straight, my body feels numb now, and if I fall asleep, I’m not sure if I will wake back up… ‘What do I do?’ Not only was the weight strong, but it was as if the world was…vibrating.   
Then as soon as it have begun, it was over. The weight lifted, and I could breathe again. The air felt clear, and almost refreshing. The cherry blossom petals faded away, and soon the man was now standing in front of me. He didn’t even notice me, and ‘what on earth is he wearing…’  
“Hey, what was that?” I shouted at him, and he froze. ‘Did I say something wrong? Is he going to attack me now? Perhaps I shouldn’t have said anything?’ Slowly he turned his head to look at me. Slowly I tried to stand, but I never took my eyes off of him, I don’t know him, and I don’t know what he could do to me. ‘So why did I speak to him? Stupid body, and brain, just reacting, rather than thinking first. Ugh.’ Standing wasn’t going to happen, not yet anyways, my body still felt numb. Finally his eyes met mine, only for his to widened, so much so that I thought they would pop out of his skull. “Are you going to answer or just stand there and stare at me like an idiot?” Probably not my best move to yell at a man that just defeated whatever that thing was, but hey… I wasn’t thinking clearly, nor am I in the right state of mind after seeing what I just saw.  
‘Okay that may not have been the best choice of words but…’ Sighing, I tried to stand again, only to feel my knees sting. Looking down to see that they were bleeding. Great, just great. The man was by my side instantly, helping me to stand. “Thank you, I think.” He just stared at me, ‘did I have something on my face?’  
Finally he spoke. “How???” Pure shock was clearly on his face, and for some reason, a part of me didn’t like that expression he wore. Not on him…  
“How? What? You’re the one wearing a ridiculous outfit, and who was floating in the air, fighting whatever that THING was!” This man… ‘who is he, and what is his deal?’  
“Are you injured further?” He started looking over me, and it felt odd, but almost familiar somehow…  
“No, I don’t think so.” He was still holding me up, and it felt…Nice. ‘Why does this feel familiar to me, and why does he seem familiar to me?’ I shook that thought from my mind and tried to take a step away from this strange man.   
“Where are you headed?” He asked me, and that voice. ‘I’ve heard that voice before, somewhere…’   
“Home.” It came out a bit harsher than I meant it to.   
“Shall I walk you?” His voice was steady, and I almost wanted him to keep talking. All he did though was stare at me, it was starting to make me feel uncomfortable.  
“Um, no thanks, I think I can make it fine on my own.” I took a step out of his arms, and for some reason, it just…felt…wrong. Just then I saw some men walking down the street towards us, great how do I explain this odd man with me. Though thing is, these guys are drunk from the looks of them. They started to whistle at me and call out all sort of perverted slurs. Finally they were standing right in front of us, they didn’t even pay attention to the man next to me. It was almost like they couldn’t see him or something.   
They eyed me up an down, and then noticed the blood on my knees. “That good on your knees huh lady?” One of them said, as he got in my face, and man did he need to brush his teeth. He reeked of alcohol and vomit.  
Another moved forward, only he reached out for my waist. “How about you show me what else you can do on those pretty knees of yours?” He moved in to kiss me and I slapped him. All of the men around me, including this odd stranger froze. Then I was pinned against the wall by the men, and the stranger threw them off of me before I could even scream. They searched around, and it was as if they couldn’t see him, and they stared at me in horror. “You crazy bitch.” They shouted out, and the stranger lifted one of the men off the ground by his neck. “Sorry, we didn’t mean it. Let us go lady.” The stranger dropped him, and all of them took off running, stumbling in the process.  
“They can’t see you? Can they?” I asked him as he walked back over to me, with anger written all over his features. I stared at him then, ‘am I the only one that can see him? Have I lost my sanity?’


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that all of you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know your thoughts so far on the story. Thank you so much my beauties, have a wonderful day/night. The next chapter I hope to have up some time next week, so until then beauties.

As I backed away slowly from him, I noticed an odd look grace his features. It was there for a mere moment, but I saw what appeared to be sadness. Still, this was too much to take in all at once. The monster, him, that only I can see… So, I took off. Running down the street, all the while my knees begging me to stop, but I was afraid to listen to them. Knowing fully well that I would fall if I stopped. I need to take the adrenaline pumping through my veins to its advantage, and listen to what it is telling my body. RUN! Why didn’t I do this before? Oh, right, because there was some sort of force keeping me down.’ With so many thoughts clogging my mind, that I didn’t notice what was right in front of me. Finding myself slamming into what seemed like a brick wall, for the fact that it, or rather he didn’t even move. The only move made by this stranger, was to reach out and steady me, to keep from falling again. ‘Should I thank him? No...The better question being.’   
“How did???” Looking back from where I left him, to where he now stood. “How did you get from?” I really must be losing my mind.  
“You shouldn’t be running with your knees like that.” How he said it...was...was… so casual, and as if he expected me to listen to him. Because behind the casual tone, there was a stern look on his face.  
“How am I the only one that can see you?” It came out before I could stop it. Part of me wanted the answer, another part was terrified to hear the answer.  
“I shall explain once you are home.” His eyes narrowed at me, and something in me said to listen, to not argue. This guy, whoever...whatever he is, means business. It was just a few moments ago that he did save me from a few drunken perverts, so maybe I could trust him, at least to get me home? I hope. Of course, if I wanted to run, I wouldn’t be able to get away. I’m sure he would do that little trick he did and catch me easily if I tried.  
“Fine.” Sighing as I started to walk in the direction of my apartment. The man walked next to me, and every so often I could feel his gaze on me, and it made me slightly uncomfortable. ‘Why is he staring at me?’ The stare wasn’t the typical stare, there was something about the look he had in his eyes, though I’m not sure. His facial expression said nothing, but his eyes…Deciding to leave it alone.

The walk home was silent, and a bit awkward, but at least I made it safely...sort of. Turning to him; for a moment, I couldn’t find the words. Taking a deep breath, “um, thank you for walking me home.” Meeting his eyes, waiting for him to say something, another odd look came to his eyes, some sort of emotion that I couldn't place. Finally, he nodded, “Be more careful.” That was it? That was all that he had to say before he started leaving? But.... why do I care so much about what he says before he leaves??? Then I remembered, he was going to explain why I could see him, and the others couldn’t. Not only that, but there was some strange sensation that I could feel, just barely tugging somewhere inside of my soul. What it is, though, I do not know, nor do I know why…   
“Hey!” I called him. He stopped walking and turned his head slightly to look back at me. “Weren’t you going to tell me how I can see you and those guys couldn’t?”  
“Another time.” Before I could say anything he was gone. Almost like he had vanished into thin air, but that’s not possible. Or so I thought. I used to believe that monsters aren't real too, bit after what just transpired tonight, I’m not so sure anymore.  
Sighing, I made my way to my up the stairs that were in the middle of the apartment complex. Finally reaching my apartment door, which is on the second floor, first door on the left of the stairs. I took my key and unlocked the door. Going about my nightly routine, the looks of that man. His face was all I saw when I would blink, he is all I could think about as I took my shower. Why?  
Once in bed, I stared up at the ceiling wondering what happened tonight, like what really happened. Everything seemed so odd, and well, not normal. There shouldn’t be monsters, and I shouldn’t be able to see someone that no one else can see.  
I guess I finally fell asleep, but I don’t remember when. I woke to the sun in my eyes, and I groaned as I rolled over to stare up at the ceiling. ‘That was an odd dream.’ Laying there, I tried to understand the dream. ‘Why would I dream of something like that? And after all these years...why would I see him?’ I havn’t seen him in a dream for years now. So why now? I remember having dreams about him when I was a young girl. I never really understood why though.   
Coming back from my thoughts, I knew that I had to get ready for work. While getting dressed, I noticed my knees were scraped a bit. Okay, that weird. I’m pretty sure that was all a dream. Right? It had to be. I mean, I have had pretty vivid dreams in the past, but I have never had one seem this real, where I also have some sort of mark that happened to me in a dream, appear in reality.  
‘Maybe I walked around in my sleep again, only this time I fell?’ That had to be what happened. That’s what I am going to stick with. It was all just a dream, that caused me to sleep walk, and somewhere I ended up falling. Finishing up I rushed to eat breakfast; a small bowl of cereal and then I ran out the door to head to work.  
While walking to work, the sky was clear, the sun shined down, and overall, it was a beautiful day. Nothing out of the ordinary. Everything seemed fine. Just a regular day, like every other day. Once at work I said hello to everyone and then went out to serve my first table of the day. A kind older woman, who was a regular and always ordered pancakes with a glass of milk. She tips well too, but I like her because she's kind, and patient. The next table was a group of young teens most likely just entering high school, and decided to skip their first few class periods. A few of them were a bit rude, but nothing I couldn't handle.   
This went on as normal, I get a table, I wait on who is at the table, they leave after they've paid, and I get a tip. Unless of course someone wants to be that rude, and not tip. Nothing I can do about that. Everyone has their ways and their days, I suppose. Then we have those that are pretty cool, they barely have enough to pay for their food, but the next time that they come by they over tip, as in they give much more than one typically gives for a tip, or they will show up without getting anything and tell me “hey this is for the other day when I couldn't tip you.” Some people are pretty amazing that way.  
Soon it was my break, and I got a small order of soup. I was happy with the job here, it pays the bills, the food is good, and the people are nice. THough there is more that I would like to be doing. Wouldn’t everyone though? There’s always so much that could be done, bit its up to us if we actually do it. But, I am comfortable here, and staying here for a while doesn’t seem so bad.   
After my break, it was back to waiting tables, and dealing with a few angry customers because they were having a bad day. Most of the customers were nice, some more so. One man for instance was very nice, though he tried to get a little handsy, but stopped when I did not approve of his behavior, he tipped well, apologized saying he did not mean to offend, and he left. My shift was about to end when he came walking in. TO add more to my disbelief he sat down at one of my tables…  
I stood there staring at him for a moment before finally walking over to him. “Hello.” Was all I could choked out without my voice cracking. There is no way that he is real. It can’t be. But yet, he is sitting right here. His eyes met mine, and I didn't know any better, I would say he smiled. Even if it was only for a moment.


End file.
